According to the principles of education, children should be encouraged to be independent by providing a well-prepared learning environment during the critical learning period, i.e. at the age between 3 to 6. During this period, the children are essentially provided with sensorial material for the exploration of the environment such as solid cylinders or units of building blocks. Usually the blocks are made so that a combination can be obtained by engaging with other units accordingly. However, the prior arts of these kinds (please refer to FIG. 18) have various drawbacks as stated below:
(a) Most of the building blocks are made as an enclosed unit, therefore, only certain combinations can be arranged.
(b) All these building blocks can only be used as a game for the children and do not possess any other effective or useful functions.
(c) The size of the blocks is made either too large or too small, if it is too large, it occupies quite a large space; obviously, if the size is too small, there is no way to train the physical condition of the children.